


「We're broken but we can fix eachother」

by SnazzySkeletons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Panic Attack, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, anxiety attack, dark themes I guess, idek, mental breakdown ?, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzySkeletons/pseuds/SnazzySkeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"hey, Paps," he said, causing his brother to blink in unmasked surprise. He hasn't called him that in years. "you wanna hear a joke?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	「We're broken but we can fix eachother」

Papyrus was yelling at him again, going on about being a failure and all the usual shit. Sans has heard it all thousands of times and it's all so normal that he's numb to the abuse stabbing at his bones as his brother spat out acidic words after words. The toxic insults burned him comfortably and Sans smiled wickedly. A pathetic excuse of a smile full of anger, bitterness, and hatred of all kinds.

Pathetic.

Pathetic.

" _pathetic_."

The word had left his mouth without him even thinking about, a hushed whisper sounding like a terrible snarl in his ears. Papyrus raised an imaginary eyebrow at him, arms crossed and he looked surprised by the fact that Sans tried to speak - by the fact that Sans interrupted him while he was talking - by the fact that he even _opened_ his filthy mouth in the first place.

"What?"

Sans was still grinning that disturbed grin, teeth pulled up in a horribly twisted thing. "pathetic. ain't that right, boss? pathetic little Sans can't even take care of his own no good ass, pillaging on your reputation, and trying your patience. always just in the damn way. pathetic Sans, just some useless trash. that's all I ever will be, right? disgusting trash underneath your goddamn 2-inch heeled boots."

Funny.

It's funny.

He was laughing now - or at least he thought it was laughter. It was a pretty sad excuse for it though. "why do you wear those things anyways? You're already so fucking tall."

It's all _so funny_.

Papyrus had gone silent, just standing there staring at him like he was a crazed animal and perhaps he was, he definitely wasn't a monster anymore, more a dog than anything else. "hey, Paps," he said, causing his brother to blink in unmasked surprise. He hasn't called him that in years. "you wanna hear a joke?"

The taller skeleton didn't answer, just staring and Sans's grin widened impossibly. "me." Then he was doubling over in full blown, hysterical giggling. "that's the joke! haha, isn't it funny? it's fucking hilarious!"

I'm a joke.

I'm a _joke_.

_I'm a joke._

Sans was practically on the floor now, sounding like he was dying from the sobbing or laughter - they sounded all the same when it came to him. There were tears rolling down his face at an alarming rate and he was gasping for air, his lungs constricting as he wheezed from the little breakdown he was experiencing,

Papyrus was still just standing there, eyes wide and frown wavering slightly between horrified and so so sad. Ha! He didn't need fucking pity! What a stupid thing to even think his brother was capable of. The younger skeleton was shaking a bit, Sans had noticed, shoulders trembling almost invisibly but he could always notice these things, especially since he's lived with his brother for a long time. Yet, he was being so unnaturally quiet.

Damn him.

Sans was jealous of his control, jealous of his power, jealous of how everyone looked at him in fear, respect, and awe when they only ever showed him disgust and amusement. He was jealous of the way Papyrus was and he realized how proud he was that his brother grew up and could take care of himself but so utterly disappointed that he had to become that, become _this_. It was practically his fault but Sans couldn't help but love him anyways and that thought _crushed_ him everyday and was _killing_ him now.

"fuck."

Papyrus was suddenly coming closer, trying to reach him, still as silent as before and Sans couldn't help but let loose a low growl. He couldn't care less that he was "misbehaving". He didn't care how much his brother would beat him after this. He couldn't care at all that Papyrus may as well kill him because then he might be happy and that thought was a warming one. He could sleep forever, and it'd finally be quiet and safe, and he wouldn't have to be on guard all the time, or watch his back whenever he went out, or sleep with one eye open (if he slept at all) and it'd be _the best_.

" _Shit_."

Papyrus broke his silence with that one word and swooped down low, practically crouching as he brought his arms around Sans and caged him in an embrace. The shorter skeleton stared at the wall behind his brother in shock, not registering the warmth Papyrus gave off nor the fact that the hug was tightening and Papyrus was whispering things to him, impossible things. "I'm sorry, Sans. I'm so sorry. Forgive me."

What was happening?

What was happening?

What _the hell_ was happening?

No.

No.

No.

 _No_.

"i-i can't - i can't forgive someone who I've never thought was in fault. i'm just like this and it's _me_ , i'm to blame. i deserve it all, this treatment, this torture, but not those words, not this, _not you_." Sans breathed desperately, gripping onto his brother's scarf for dear life, so hard he thought it could tear. "please stop." And the tears returned, leaving scalding paths down his face as he sobbed and sobbed and sobbed, " _just stop_."

God, help me.

 _God, fucking help me_.

"w-whatever this sick game is, stop it. _I'm begging you_. stop fucking around with me for _just once_. i can't do this, Papyrus, i really can't anymore."

I'm done.

I can't.

Please.

Just stop.

Just let me die.

" _just kill me_."

**Author's Note:**

> I love angst and Underfell Sans so very much


End file.
